


Mine

by ThisWasInevitable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Collars, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader request, Trans Duck Newton, indruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Duck Newton gets his boyfriend an early birthday present.This is technically a sequel to "For a Good Time, Call" but can easily be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikkikwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/gifts).



> A reader asks: I still adore the "For a Good Time, Call" universe and if you wanted to continue that it would be very cool 👀

Duck reclines in his desk chair, smiles when the webcam reminds him what he’s wearing. It’s a button up, short sleeved shirt with a pine-tree pattern, and the kind of shorts you can wear comfortably on a day out where you’ll be shepherding friends who possess varying levels of self-preservation instinct.

It’s for when you’re the dad friend, as Aubrey always puts it.

The thing is, he hasn’t worn this combo since Pride last year. The same Pride where a nameless hook-up in a bathroom lead to a multi-month long distance flirtationship based on sexting, culminating in him finally getting his hands on a man named Indrid.

Indrid, the love of his life. 

Indrid, The man who is currently, desperately stroking his cock on the other side of the webcam. His boyfriend must have called him as soon as he got back to his hotel room; his shoes and dress shirt are still on, his slacks pulled down just enough to give Duck an unfettered view of his cock. 

“Nnnfmf, Duck, sweetheart, I’m so close, please.”

“Nuh uh, I ain’t even started, no way am I lettin you finish yet.”

“What?” Indrid sits up, panting and laughing with surprise, “Your self control is remarkable at times.”

Duck unzips his shorts, slips a hand under his boxers and moans. Grins when Indrid grows noticeably excited. 

“Can’t tease you too long tonight, specially since you were so good, showin off that perfect dick for me right away.”

“Oh yes” Indrid’s strokes grow more rapid, “Duck, may I see, can I watch?”

“Not tonight, sugar.”

Indrid whimpers, but makes no other protest.

“That’s it sugar, come on, show me how much you miss me.” Duck rubs his dick hard and fast.

“So much, oh goodness Duck I wish you were here, I’d do anything you’d ask just so you’d ride me, ohgodplease.”

Duck’s breath catches with want and the crack in Indrid’s voice; it’s a noise reserved only for him and Duck relishes it. 

“Come for me, Indrid.”

His boyfriend arches with a cry, white spattering across his shirt and pants. His hands flop back onto the bed in surrender as he watches Duck through half-closed eyes. 

“Shit, sugar, can’t wait til you’re home, gonna fuck you into the bed and make you cry--fuckgha!” His orgasm is sharp, short, and deeply satisfying, Indrid moaning softly along with him. 

For a moment there’s only the steady swoosh of the ceiling fan and Winnie chasing a toy in the living room. 

“Phew, that felt good. Kinda like old times.”

“Yes” Indrid sits up, unbuttoning his shirt, “Though I prefer this version because I can see your handsome face.”

“Sap. You wanna chat while I fold laundry?”

“Of course.”

Duck folds clothes, sorting them into stacks on the bed, as Indrid cleans up tells him about day two of the three-day illustrators conference he’s attending, and about the ideas he had for the new children’s book about bees. Duck shares the new tour he’s started offering in the park, looking at summer wildlife.

“Well” Indrid, now in his moth-patterned pajama pants, “I think I ought to go to bed my love, I’m exhausted.”

“Sure thing, sugar. Call me tomorrow?”

“Yes. Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you.”

“Love you too, darlin.”

Duck closes the video, opens up a window he’d been browsing prior to the call. For the fourth time that night, he wonders if this surprise is a good one. They’ve talked about it, and Indrid sounded very excited when the topic came up, but Duck is still cautious of reminding his boyfriend of unhappy things from his past. 

Still, this is perfect, and just the thought of it on Indrid makes him want a second round on the webcam. 

He clicks “buy it now.”

\---------------------------------------  
Duck is nervous, Indrid can tell by how many times he’s misplaced his coffee mug this morning. 

“Hey, I, uh, I got you somethin. It came in the mail yesterday.”

Indrid turns his full attention on Duck, bouncing slightly in his seat, “May I see it?”

The shorter man holds out a small bag, and Indrid takes it, gingerly removes the tissue paper to find…

“You got me a collar.”

Duck nods, “I uh, you mentioned you used to like wearin one until what's-his-name fucked it up for you, and I was pokin around and saw this one and thought of you. Uh, don’t gotta wear it, just thought-”

Indrid leaps up, kissing him soundly, “It’s wonderful.”

“Really?” Duck smiles hopefully. 

“It’s like it was made with me in mind” he runs his fingers over the black, velvet-coated band, at the center of which sits a metal stamp of a Luna Moth. 

“It’s small enough that you can wear it out if you want and it ain’t immediately obvious it’s a kink thing. Besides, you wear necklaces often enough none of our friends will catch on.”

“Thank you.” He grins, runs a finger along Duck’s chest, “any thoughts on how we should break it in?”

“Was thinkin we could try a dom/sub day on your birthday, or at least a partial one. That was so fuckin fun the last time we did it. Same rules too; we wouldn’t do anythin in public that we wouldn’t normally do, and we can both call time out whenever we need it.”

Saturday can’t come soon enough after that. 

When it finally does, Indrid begins it by rolling over in bed and straight into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Happy birthday sugar. Join me for a shower?”

“Goodness” Indrid kisses his cheek, “not wasting any time, are we?”

“Not plannin on puttin the moves on you just yet. Plan on pamperin the shit out of you today, and I know how much you like getting a rubdown in the shower.”

True to his word, all Duck does in the shower is coat him in sugar-scrub and rinse him off, occasionally pausing to steal a kiss in the steam. 

As Indrid is drying off, a boxer-clad Duck holds out the collar, eyebrow raised. 

Indrid steps and kisses him softly, before turning so the ranger can fit the band around his neck. He takes deep, measured breaths as Duck adjusts it, the velvet a wonderfully novel sensation on his skin. It’s true, he’d had a moment of worry; the last time someone used a collar on him, it became just another sign of how little they cared for him. 

With Duck, however, he feels nothing of the sort. His boyfriend tests the fit, making sure it’s not too tight, and plants a kiss just above the clasp. It’s the same tender care he’s shown throughout their time together, the kind that’s allows Indrid to surrender to him not only without fear but with a great deal of joy.

“Good?” Duck whispers as Indrid turns to face him. 

“Wonderful. Do you like how it looks?”

“Uh huh.” Duck runs a finger along the charm at the front, gradually moving to cup Indrids cheek, “kinda wishin I’d gotten one I could put a leash on; you lettin me put that on you is somethin, but the thought of bein able to lead you around by it? Fuck, I’m gonna ruin these boxers before we’re even dressed.”

“Something for the future, then.” Indrid pecks his cheek and heads to the dresser. 

They make it out of the apartment and into the warm summer morning without any diversions. It’s a pleasant walk to the Lodge, where several of their friends are already waiting at a reserved table. Barclay brings him a funfetti birthday (pan)cake as a surprise, and he spends his morning basking in both the sun and the company. 

When not eating, Duck keeps one arm loop casually over Indrid’s shoulder, sometimes absentmindedly rubbing his back or shoulder as they all chat. And sometimes, very deliberately, he ever-so-gently tugs at the collar.

As they’re all standing and saying their goodbyes (Mama steadfastly refusing to let anyone else pay the tab), Duck leans close and whispers, “As soon as we’re home, you’re _mine_.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah, this is the life, ain’t it sugar? Nice cool breeze comin through the window, cat asleep in the bedroom, somethin decent on T.V for once, and the best lookin man on, shit, the planet suckin me off.”

From his spot on the floor, Indrid gazes up at him and moans, though he’s careful to keep his mouth on Duck’s cock. He’s been instructed not to pull away until Duck comes, and not to make Duck come until he’s told to do so. 

“So good, darlin.” Duck pets the back of his head, slides down the couch slightly and spreads his legs before pressing Indrid closer, “Glad we took your glasses off. Like bein able to see how wide your eyes get when you’re enjoyin yourself. Not to mention we, fuck, can’t afford to break another pair.”

Indrid laughs against him.

“S-still think you oughta let me mount ‘em above my desk with a little plaque. Y’know ‘face fucked my boyfriend so hard I broke his glassesAHnnn, yeah, fuck, sugar like that.” He jerks his hips, Indrid’s fingers tightening in the hem of his t-shirt.

“Was, was gonna draw it out more but fuck, shit, you’re so fuckin good at this, c’mon, more, that’s it, make me come, yeah, _fuck_ yeah” He groans, keeps dragging slick across Indrids lips and chin as he finishes. 

Indrid pulls away with a little gasp, rests his head on Duck’s thigh. Duck brushes his hair from his face, pets the back of his neck as he says, “Got you well trained, don’t I?”

An eager nod, accompanied by a kiss to his inner thigh. 

“Come on up and join me. Head in my lap.”

Indrid scrambles onto the couch, obeying directions perfectly and laying on his side, nose bumping Duck’s belly. Aside from a purr or two, he makes no noise. 

There have been plenty of times when Indrid goes very quiet when he’s subby, but just to be sure…

“Color?”

“Green.” Brown eyes gaze up adoringly, talented hands stay obediently away from the taller man’s cock. He’s been hard ever since Duck, after ordering him to strip and get on all fours, fucked him so roughly with the strap that his knees got rugburnt. 

“You wanna come?”

“Ummhumm.” Indrid nestles closer. 

Duck reaches down with a grin.

“gAHhhnnn, yes, oh, oh thank you, thank youlove.” Indrid squirms happily as Duck works his hand rapidly up and down the shaft, already slick with pre-cum. 

“You like that? Should I let you make a mess all over my hand?”

Indrid nods.

Duck hooks his fingers under the collar, yanking Indrid’s head back. 

“Don’t sound like you want it bad enough.”

“AH! Please, yes, I want to come so badly, I want to show you how good it, ah, feels, I’ve been good, I’ve made you feel so good and I can be even better please please.”

Duck keeps his head trapped at that angle, forcing his gaze up, “Want you to look at me when you come.”

“Yes, yes, yesyesyes, Duck, yesOhhhhh.” Indrid pulses across his fingers (and regrettably, the couch cushions).

Duck bends forward, kisses those swollen, parted lips. 

Then he starts stroking him again.

“Ah, oh, oh goodness, that’s, AHnnn-”

“Said you wanted to come. Didn’t say how many times. Shoulda specified, sugar.” Duck leers.

Indrid’s tongue flicks out along his lips as he grins, “Yes I, I suppose I should have.”

He keeps the tempo steady this time, keeps his face turned up[ using the collar, draws it out so he can watch dozens of expressions dance across Indrid’s face.

“How’s that feel?”

“It’s, it’s wonderful, I, I love when you torment me, I, I love being at your mercy, oh Duck, love, please.”

“Please what, darlin?”

“Just, ahhhn…” Indrid whimpers in place of finishing his sentence. Duck strokes hard and fast at the head, Indrid moaning sharply when he comes a second time. 

Duck lets go of him, rests both hands by his hips in order to keep his hands in the air. Let’s him shake and shudder and whine for a moment. 

“Darlin…?” He sing-songs.

Indrid blinks up at him.

“You made more of a mess than I thought. Stand up.”

Long limbs get ungracefully up, Indrid swaying with a goofy smile on his face. 

“Lay down the same way, on the opposite side this time.”

Indrid scrambles down, flicking silver hair from his eyes. 

“Open your mouth.” 

Indrid smirks, mouth firmly closed. 

“Open. Your goddamn. Mouth.” Duck growls. 

Indrid parts his lips and Duck shoves three cum-streaked fingers inside. His boyfriend sucks them, purring enthusiastically. 

“Good boy, cleanin up his mess for me.”

Indrid hums, shuts his eyes.

Duck moves his other hand. 

“MMMPHMM!”

“What can I say? Like watchin you come so much, wanna see it a third time.”

There’s a whimper, underscored by the soft thump of Indrid’s feet kicking the arm of the couch as he writhes. 

Duck laughs, dark and merciless, tightens his grip. A broken moan surrounds his fingers, and Indrid grips his shirt so hard Duck can hear a seam starting to give. 

He pulls his fingers back, wipes them dismissively on Indrids chest.

“You gonna come again?”

“I, I want to, I want to, Duck, so badly, but I, I dOn’t think I can.”

“We ain’t stoppin til you do.”

Indrid’s next whimper is so pathetic that, contrary to his words, Duck pauses.

“Indrid?”

A shaky hand takes his own, guiding it to rest on the collar. Gently, he hooks Duck's thumb and finger around the velvet. 

“Keep going.” Indrid whispers.

Then he gasps, throwing his arms around Duck’s middle’ clinging to him as he strokes him off as aggressively as he dares. 

“That’s it, sugar, you’re close, you’re gonna come, and you know why?”

A shake of the head.

“Because you’re fuckin _mine_ , you’ll do what I say and you’ll like it because you belong to me, with me, and I’m gonna make goddamn fuckin sure you remember it, gonna make you so fuckin glad you belong to me, so fuckin glad you’re mine.”

“ _Yes_.” It’s a sob more than a word, and the “fuck” that follows even more so, Indrid spilling weakly, motions of his hips ragged from the overstimulation. 

Duck takes his hand away from his cock as soon as he comes, wipes it off on his own discarded underwear as Indrid hiccups into his belly. 

“You okay?”

A nod.

“You wanna be done for the day?”

A pause, followed by another nod. Indrid slowly sits up, not managing to get further than Duck’s shoulder before slumping against him, panting. 

“That was incredible.” 

“You said it.” Duck kisses his face and head slowly and softly, “What d’you need, sugar?”

“A shower. Cuddles. You. Also, juice.”

“Can manage that. You wanna rinse off alone, or do you want company?”

“I should be alright on my own. It’s, it’s nice to have some space to decompress at times.”

“Sure thing. You change your mind, holler and I’ll come runnin’. After that, I'm gonna spoil the fuck out of you.” Duck kisses his nose, helps him to his feet. Watches him wobble, sex-drunk, down the hall to make sure he doesn’t need help, before turning his attention to the kitchen. 

By the time the shower is done running, Duck has set out a glass of juice and one final surprise on the table near the couch, and set out the comfiest blanket they own. Indrid pads down the hallway, bundled in his green and white bathrobe. Smiles dreamily when he sees Duck waiting for him on the ottoman. 

“You didn’t need to get me a cake, you know.” He sits down on the cushions and Duck drapes the blanket around him. The he props his feet into Duck’s lap, humming as the ranger rubs them.

“Yeah, but this one is special.”

Indrid pulls the round cake, adorned with brightly colored frosting, over to his seat and takes the offered fork. Goes for the frosting first, just like he always does, as he readily admits that cheap bakery frosting his one of his favorite foods. 

Duck smiles when Indrid’s brow furrows and he pokes the cake more deliberately. 

“It’s...it’s frosting all the way down.” Indrid says with hushed awe. 

“Only the best sugar for my sugar.”

Indrid drops his feet to the floor in order to yank Duck in for a kiss, leaving them both with blue frosting smeared across their lips. 

“Mine.” Indrid says fondly. 

Duck kisses the sugar from his mouth before answering.

“Always.”


End file.
